My Guardian Angel
by Locked Secret Keeper
Summary: What if Harry had a Guardian Angel that, once a year visited him told him one cryptic message and left. Every year before Hogwarts all she did was give him vital stuff for his growth but at Hogwarts he really meets her.


**This has been in my head for a while now so I decided to write it out. Italics are future Harry telling them someone about what happened because of what she said.**

**What if Harry had a Guardian Angel that, once a year visited him told him one cryptic message and left. Every year before Hogwarts all she did was give him vital stuff for his growth but at Hogwarts he really meets her. **

**First Year (The Day before Halloween)**

I blink slowly and open my eyes. I reach for my glasses and put them on. In front of me stands a woman, glowing, her black hair falling down her back, and a halo perched an inch from the top of her head. She looks at me with ice blue eyes.

"Who are you?" My Gryffindor courage getting the better of me.

"My name is of no importance. All you need to know is, don't be quick to judge people on how they act, chances are they have their reasons. Look at things with an unprejudiced eye." She smiles at me and walks over. She ruffles my hair before vanishing.

_I quickly fell back to sleep that night, but her words stayed with me. By the end of the year I am thankful, because of her I didn't automatically assume it was Snape after the Stone and was prepared for anyone to be there and it was Quirrell. I know that if I had suspected Snape I would have had a terrible guilt feeling._

**Second Year (Christmas Time)**

More than a year after the last time the same woman appeared.

"What is it now?" I ask with interest.

"Remember one thing Harry, objects aren't all they seem." She replies before kissing me on the cheek and vanishing.

_I had no clue what she meant until the Chamber, I wish I had realised sooner or me and Ginny wouldn't have been in that situation. By then I had begun to wonder what she was. The muggle raised in me said an angel, but I didn't think they existed. How wrong, yet how right I was._

**Third Year (After Harry learns about his Godfather)**

"Hey." I say to the woman as she appears.

"People aren't always what people say they are. Sometimes there's more to the story then meets the eye. Remember what Animagi are when you learn about them. They are a reflection of the person's soul. A dog is more trustworthy than a rat." This time she kisses me on my scar before vanishing again.

_Her words that year were some of the most important she ever told me. When I met Sirius I was prepared to listen to his story. Ron and Hermione ask why I was so quick to listen to this day. A dog is loyal to his master and his friends, always putting his life at risk for those he loves. A rat is a betrayer, he will always save himself before others._

**Fourth Year (After the Second Task)**

"Polyjuice Potion." Is all she says before vanishing.

I stare at the space she was in before falling into a deep sleep.

_Thankfully her words saved me from nearly being murdered by Barty Crouch Jr. who had been posing as 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Instead of going to his office with him I stayed with Dumbledore as he tried to convince me. His Polyjuice potion wears off in front of everyone._

**Fifth Year (Just after Sirius's Death)**

"It's not your fault. It's that bitch Bellatrix's. Sirius would have died for you Harry. Be prepared a war is coming. You shouldn't always believe where someone's alliances lie because of one instant." She kisses me on the lips as she vanishes.

_What she said helped me through my summer yet I wouldn't fully understand what she meant until May 2__nd__ 1998. I always thought that someone chose who they allied themselves with themself, turns out I was wrong._

**Sixth Year (After Dean and Ginny's breakup)**

"Two things this time, first, ALWAYS trust the Half Blood Prince just don't use all his spells. Second, she's not just Ron's sister, she's Ginny, the one who understands what you've been through with Voldemort more than anyone in the world." This time she hugs me before disappearing.

_You should know, thanks to her I had the courage to kiss Ginny that first time. But I always resented her a little after I found out who the Half Blood Prince was. That was until May 2__nd__ the following year._

**Seventh Year (May 1****st****)**

"A battle is going to happen. Secrets are going to be revealed. You must die Harry. The fate of the Wizarding World depends on it. Some people aren't as bad as you think them. Neville is braver than you give him credit for. Save the day hero. This is the last time I will see you" She smiles at me.

"Before you leave, tell me. Who are you?" I ask.

"Decus carminibus evanescere." She chants. Her halo vanishes as does her glow. "My name is not of importance. I'm a rare type of seer. I know all that's to come and all that's past. Goodbye Harry James Potter and good luck." She vanishes.

_Some would say she was just someone who was looking to help. I say she was an angel persevered in a human. You see angels do exist, but not as you think, angels are people that help others not to help because they want to, yes that is one reason, the other is that the help because they are good people, the most innocent yet the ones who have a great burden. She wasn't doing everything to help me, she was doing it for everyone. Somedays I wonder if the woman was in love with Snape, because behind everything lied something to help him. Others I wonder if she was just a figment of my imagination that my subconscious realised yet my conscious didn't. Never judge someone until you know their full story is what she taught me and it's a lesson everyone needs to know._

**So what do you think? Was it good? I hope you enjoyed an insert into my imagination.**

**NSK**


End file.
